


unchi but like yeah :weary:

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Unchi - School Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, aki-centric btw, hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: unchi but centered on the ouma-saiharas because im a narcissist 😩😩😩😩😩😩👨❤️💋👨
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. hope's peak more like dope's peak (weed joke)

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYY

Akiyoshi... had not expected Hope’s Peak to be anything like this.

Such a supposedly “prestigious” school, and here they were, in a fight within the first hour or so of being here.

The second they’d stepped into the classroom- it looked like there had been others there first- they got the distinct feeling that there was a very chaotic energy about the room, for lack of a better phrase.

Pretty much immediately Akiyoshi had made what was a pretty hostile impression on two people, both of whom had names he either didn’t learn or didn’t remember. But, they had managed to make a relatively positive impression on three people, whose names had been willingly volunteered to them! Which they also could not remember. 

Akiyoshi kicked the guy they were fighting in the shin, which probably dealt extra damage because of their totally swagger platform crocs. 

“JEESH,” he grabbed his shin, hopping on one foot. “CALM DOWN, SHORTY!”

“The shortest thing here is your dick by a longshot, bitch!”

“YOU _WISH_ YOU WERE AS TALL AS MY DICK”

“Hey, what. Are we talking about.” Someone else came over and kind of got between them. Aki recognized them as one of the people whose name he should’ve learned earlier.

“Fuck off, Yasu,” the other guy said, putting both of his feet back on the ground.

“Yasu, can you punch him for me?” Akiyoshi asked, looking at Yasu. Looking up at Yasu.

“...Like, right now? Right here?”

“Yeah! Good wind-up and WHAM, y’know?”

“Why me?” Yasu asked. “Aren’t you, like, already fighting him?”

“Listen. Between you and me, who do you think can punch harder.”

“Yeah, you can’t punch me when you’re the size of a mosquito,” blondie said, looking at his nails.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, TREE.”

“Someone’s defensive 💅🤭”

“I’m literally gonna kill you myself.”

“I don’t think so,” the blonde guy said, picking up a chair.

“What, are you gonna hit me?” Aki leaned forward, putting their hands on their hips.

They proceeded to get hit over the head with a chair.

When they came to, they were on top of a nurse’s bed, an ice pack being held on their forehead. They opened their eyes, glancing around, looking to see-

...Whaaaat in the fuck and hell. What the hell. What the fuck?

Akiyoshi bolted up, staring his captor dead in the beady eyes.

And it stared back.

And it spoke.

“....Hello, Akiyoshi Ouma-Saihara.”

“WHATHTEFUCK,” they fell backwards, off the bed and onto the floor.

“Oh dear,” it said, and came over to Akiyoshi’s side. They scrambled back against the wall, “TJE FCUK ARE YOU?”

It blinked, and sighed, “Ah, you must have missed the announcement. I am Amaterasu, but you may refer to me as Monochad. I am your squeezably soft headmaster.”

“....YOU’RE THE FUCKINF WHAT?”

“Headmaster.”

“YOU’RE A LICHRAL TOY??”

“I am a highly sophisticated and complicated automated robot. An AI, of sorts. Although it is possible for me to be remote controlled. Which I often am.”

They rubbed their forehead, “...right. Uhuh. Right, right. Yeah. Sure. Uhuh. Ye-”

“Is your head alright, Akiyoshi?”

“Yep! Yhea. You look like a tsuffed toy and you’re the fuckinf headmaster but yeah!” Their head was not alright what the fuck. “Ithink I’m gonna be going now. Whjere is everyone else rn?”

“They would be in the gymnasium.”

“Epic swag moment umm uhhhhhh where is that btw?”

“If you’ll simply follow me. They are currently being left unattended; I must get back anyways,” Ama- Amast- Asa- Monochad waddled over to the door, standing on his tippy-toes.

“Sure. Sure,” they sighed.

Akiyoshi pulled himself up, leaning ever-so-slightly on the wall, which was a sign of weakness, but he was kind of just passed out? But it’s not like they sustained any serious injuries or anything. They stopped leaning on the wall, if only because they were pretty sure they didn’t even need it anyway.

He walked over to the door, opening it for Monochad and pushing it open, causing Monochad to flop forward onto the ground after being pressed right up against the only slightly earlier aforementioned door.

“...Mmfm.” Chad pushed himself up, standing, “...This way.”

He led Akiyoshi down the hall, and down another hall, and another hall, because this was a school building, and to the gymnasium. Chad pushed the doors open, leaving Akiyoshi to stare at the scene currently before them.

There was a girl tied up on the floor with a few people crowded around her including the blonde bitch from earlier, the _other_ guy they’d had a hostile first interaction with, and also Aki’s fucking sister. 

Kazuki watched on from the sidelines, shaking his head. He muttered, “Fuckin’ idiots...”

Chad rushed forward towards the circle of people. He crouched down, looking from the girl to everyone else, “...Kazuya. Please untie Ezume.”

“Make me,” _Kazuya_ said, putting a hand on his hip.

Chad’s ears fell, “Pretty please…”

Kazuya stood still before sighing, “I can’t say no to that face... Hikawa, get the knife.”

“Huh,” Ezume looked up at Hikawa, now brandishing a knife.

“Hold still!” she smiled, leaning down next to Ezume and running the edge of the blade down her finger.

“IS- IS THIS SAFE?” Ezume squirmed backwards, looking at Chad nervously.

“Don’t worry! Hikawa is very experienced with knives!” She looked at Ezume’s bindings before winding up her arm and taking a solid swipe through the rope, narrowly having missed Ezume’s jugular.

Ezume bolted up, putting her hands over her neck, “OH, THANK GOD.”

“Ugh, she’s being too loud, can we tie her up again?” Kazuya opened his bag, pulling out more rope.

“Can we _please_ stop tying people up…” Kazuki muttered from the corner of the room.

“Are you offering?” Kazuya pulled the rope tight, turning to face him.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” he braced himself against the wall.

“Hikawa will go alpha mode if you tie up little brother Zuki,” Hikawa said, and growled after.

Kazuya looked from Kazuki to Hikawa back to Kazuki again, “...YOU TWO ARE RELATED?”

“Yeah, dumbass,” Akiyoshi walked forward, standing between them.

“YOU _THREE_ ARE RELATED??”

“...Yeah, that is what I was implying!”

“I guess the ugliness is genetic 💅”

“EAT ASS,” Hikawa kicked Kazuya in the back of the knee.

“AGH,” Kazuya fell to the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK.”

“Good job, Hikawa!” Akiyoshi pumped their fist in the air.

“Good job, Hikawa,” Kazuki nodded.

Chad, who Akiyoshi had kind of forgotten existed, despite having just come into the gym with him a few minutes ago, waddled over to Kazuya, “Students... please....... stop fighting.............”

“Fuck you,” Akiyoshi kicked Kazuya in the stomach.

“GHHAGH,” Kazuya grabbed Akiyoshi’s leg, yanking him down onto the floor.

“OW,” Akiyoshi landed on their side, rolling onto their back and trying to pull their leg away, but Kazuya had a surprisingly steady grip, and Akiyoshi was, like, 112 pounds. After a few seconds, they stopped trying to pull their leg away, instead pushing it forward and kicking Kazuya in the nose.

Kazuya let go and grabbed his face, standing up so he towered over Aki.

Akiyoshi put his hands up, laughing nervously, “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Timeout- wait-”

“Yeah, no,” Kazuya lifted his foot, bringing it down directly and forcefully on Aki’s stomach.

“HHJHFGHGGHGDJH,” Aki turned back on their side, clenching their stomach.

“Hey!” Kazuki called out, speedwalking over. He crouched down next to Aki, then stood up to face Kazuya. 

After a few seconds of staring, Kazuya tilted his head, “...Are you gonna do somethi-”

Kazuki reached around to the back of Kazuya’s neck, hitting a pressure point and knocking him out. He fell to the floor.

Kazuki looked down at Kazuya before shifting his eyes to Aki, “...You good?”

“ghbndhbmnhjhg”

“I’ll take that as a no,” he leaned down. “Do you need, like, ice?”

“nohn o i’m gjood jstu gbive me a sesc.” Akiyoshi took a deep few breaths, taking a minute to get himself together.

They slid up to rest on their elbows, “...GHHHAGHDHGDGHJGHGAGHHHH.”

Kazuki blinked.

“...I think I’m good now!” They looked over at Kazuya, knocked out on the ground. “Anyone have a marker?”

Hikawa held up a sharpie, “Hikawa does!”

“Perfect,” Akiyoshi held up a hand. “Toss it to me!”

Hikawa threw it, hitting Akiyoshi in the eye.

“OW”

“Whoops!”

Aki grabbed the marker where it fell on the floor, now covering one eye, “Ok this is still perfect.” They crawled over to Kazuya, “Who wants to go after me?”

A girl with blonde hair- jesus, too many blondes- snorted, “Don’t see why not.”

“Hikawa too!”

“Of course,” Akiyoshi opened the marker, and considered what to draw for a minute, before snickering and taking felt to face.

He drew dicks. He drew dicks on Kazuya’s face.

Hikawa came over, “Me next!”

The other girl cleared her throat, “Wasn’t I going to be ne-”

“Shut up.” Hikawa grabbed the marker from Aki, drawing a mustache and goatee on Kazuya’s face, and on all the previously drawn dicks. She also added whiskers and stars. When she finished, she capped the marker, stepping back, “Yay!”

“Great job, Hikawa!”

Blonde Girl stepped forward, taking the marker and looking at Kazuya’s face. She muttered, “Hmm... not too much space left...” She tapped her chin, making a clicking noise. After a second, she looked like an idea came to her.

She moved some, lifting Kazuya’s shirt a bit.

And almost immediately putting it back down.

“...Nevermind, I- I don’t know what to draw.”

Akiyoshi furrowed his brows slightly, but shrugged, “Alrighty!”

Chad sighed, walking over next to where Kazuya was, “My students... please... this is an excess of violence...”

“You say that like we started it,” Ezume rubbed her head.

“Kazuya used the most excessive violence, imo,” Akiyoshi crossed their arms.

Chad shook his head, picking Kazuya up like a baby and carrying him out of the gym.

Right as Chad left with Kazuya, a girl in what looked kind of like a ??clown getup?? came into the gym, holding a book. She looked back at Chad holding Kazuya, before looking forward at everyone else, at attention.

She spoke, “Um- h-hello!”

“Hiiiii!” Akiyoshi sat cross-legged on the floor, and took the marker back from Blonde Girl. “D’you think I can eat this?”

“P-Please don’t!”

“Please don’t,” Kazuki agreed, sighing.

“You’re all lichrally boring,” they rolled their eyes. “Should I eat the sharpie, Hikawa?”

“Do it, big brother Aki! I call dibs on your bedroom!”

“Nobody’s calling dibs on anyone’s bedroom. Please don’t eat the sharpie.”

“Eat ass, Zuki.”

“As a human being with bodily autonomy I have decided that I will eat the sharpie,” Akiyoshi said, uncapping the marker.

“I don’t know how safe that is,” Blondie 2 said.

“Ok but it’ll be like suuuuuper funny. Anyway,” they bit off the tip of the sharpie and started chewing.

“S-SPIT THAT OUT!!”

“No.”

“I think there’s something wrong with you. Like, mentally. Probably physically too.” Yasu from earlier said.

“There is!”

“SHARPIE C-CAN KILL Y-YOU!”

They stopped chewing, “What?”

“SH-SHARPIE CAN CAUSE S-SPONTANEOUS O-ORGAN SHUTDOWN!”

“....Oh. That’s unfortunate!”

“Yeah, so maybe you should spit out the sharpie, Aki!” Kazuki said, semi-sarcastically.

“I mean, I’m, like, dedicated to the bit now.”

“Please s-spit it out. P-Please.”

“Maybe you should listen to the carny, dumbass,” someone else walked into the gym, holding a burger. The other person they’d gotten into an argument with earlier. Kane? ?? “Took fuckin’ forever to find the cafeteria. I broke into the kitchen.”

“Bet you’d have experience breaking into places,” Aki tried to taunt.

“Places like your mom.”

“I... do not have one!”

“You do. Spiritually.” He pounded his chest twice.

“Yeah I’ve got my spiritual mom and you’ve got your spiritual drug and alcohol addiction”

“Nah, that’s 100% real.”

“Y-You still h-have the sharpie in y-your mouth…”

“Oh yeah!” he spit the sharpie part at Kane’s face.

Kane stepped to the side, “Work on your aim, fuckin’ pipsqueak.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“You watch me piss?”

“Only when I have to!”

“Pretty sus, bruv.”

“I’m a homosexual”

“Gross.”

“You homophobic? You a homophobe? Fuckin’ hettie,” Aki stuck out their tongue.

“Do NOT call me a heterosexual,” he cracked his knuckles. “Or you will regret it.”

“Got it, Chief Hettie!”

“More like Chief Hottie,” Kane winked and puckered his lips.

“Ew. Gross,” they mimed gagging.

“Why are we in the gym, there’s not even a teacher here?” Yasu said, looking around.

“Orgy,” Kane suggested.

“Ew,” Yasu responded.

“Maybe it’s like a horror movie they’re gonna trap us in the gym and lock the doors and they’ll open up again when one person kills everyone else,” Akiyoshi said.

“I think both of those are equally plausible,” Kazuki said. “As in not very.”

“Laaaame!”

“We should play the knife throwing game!” Hikawa smiled.

“Knife throwing game...?” Blondie questioned.

“Yeah! Wanna see how to play?” Hikawa asked, taking out a knife.

“Probably... not?"

“It’s easy!! You just aim, aaaand...” Hikawa closed one eye, sticking her tongue out as she pointed the knife.

Blondie stood still, not completely sure what she was waiting for, when Hikawa flung the knife at her full speed.

“AAAAAA????” Blondie yelled, the knife sideswiping her face.

“NEW HIGH SCORE!!” Hikawa cheered.

“WOOOO, HIKAWA!!!!” Akiyoshi clapped, cheering along.

Kazuki put a hand over his face, “Jesus Christ...”

“Y-Yuko, are- a-are you okay???” the clown girl asked.

“AAA????????” Yuko responded, wiping the blood off her cheek.

“I wanna go next!” Akiyoshi stood up.

“Nobody’s going next. Hikawa, give me the knife,” Kazuki stood up as well, holding out a hand.

“Fuck you,” Hikawa stuck her tongue out tauntingly before throwing the knife straight in Aki’s general direction, sticking him in the shoulder.

“FFFFUCK YEAHHHHHH BABY!” Akiyoshi yelled to hide the searing pain of having a knife full-force thrown into your shoulder.

“YAASSSSSS HIKAWA GETS A NEW RECORD TWICE IN A ROW!!”

“Fucking idiots, the both of you,” Kazuki groaned, walking over to Aki and pulling out the knife.

“Aww, I want a turn throwing knives at the scene bitch!” Kane said, mimicking throwing something.

“Yeah, no, I think I’m good actually, thanks tho!” Akiyoshi laughed nervously, blood leaking from their shoulder.

“You should probably get that checked out,” Yasu said. 

“I never would’ve thought of that ever! Thank you 👍” they were only half-joking.

“Yeah”

“Can I ride on your shoulders to the nurse’s office pretty please!” Akiyoshi flashed a winning smile filled with chipped teeth.

“Why is riding on my shoulders necessary??”

“Oh, it’s not!! I just think it would be really fun!”

“Then no.”

Akiyoshi grabbed the knife out of Kazuki’s grip and plunged it into their lower leg without a second thought, “N OW IT’S. NCCESARY”

“What the fuck.”

“P laese fuckjing caarry me”

“If I carry you I’ll get blood on my epic cool jacket,” Yasu argued.

“FCUCK YOU”

“I’ll carry you, princess,” Kane said.

“I’ll wlkak.” Akiyoshi handed the knife back to Kazuki, and started to shamble out of the gym and down the hall.

Akiyoshi got lost maybe 7 separate times while trying to find his way back to the nurse’s office. At least this was all on the first floor, they’d be hopeless if there were stairs involved.

Somehow, they finally made it back to the nurse’s office, pushing the door open.

“Chad, you _have_ to tell me where you got that mani-pedi,” Kazuya said, limping his wrist gayly.

“...I don’t have a mani-pedi.”

“THAT’S ALL-NATURAL? YOU’RE SOOO LUCKY 😍”

“Ahehehehem,” Akiyoshi cleared their throat.

Kazuya looked at them, “Ew. What alley cat beat your ass?”

“Common nmisconceptin it was nto acat it was actualt a njkife! twicw! But i’m notrsurprised you can’t tell the differnece”

“Is that an insult because you’re kind of incomprehensible probably on account of blood loss.”

“Yhea”

“Pussy.”

“Dikc”

“Omg I was thinking of that too wanna make out”

“Go fcukc yourslefm”

“Okay!”

“What”

“Akiyoshi, please sit on the bed,” Chad said, patting a spot on one of the empty beds. Akiyoshi took a step forward to do as he was told and tripped over himself, falling onto the floor.

And passing out.


	2. literallt just character introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know what to have them do i want to get to the drama already anyway they all introduce themselves yasss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii unchi fandom

When they woke up- again- instead of being in the nurse’s office they were propped up in the corner of the gym. Looking around, they saw Chad standing at a podium on a stage.

Chad tapped the microphone- no clue how he could reach that- and cleared his throat, assuming that was possible for a robot to do.

“My students. I realize we are just less than halfway through the school day. However, it would be beneficial to at least introduce you all and your ultimate talents, as well as what you will be doing at this school,” he flipped to his next notecard. 

Akiyoshi looked around again, and noticed other students on the floor, some tied up and some just seated.

“Firstly will be introductions. I will call on each of you in last name alphabetical order. Starting with...” he pointed a paw at the girl who had also been tied up earlier. “Miss Asahina.”

She blinked, “Oh, uh- I’m Ezume Asahina. Ultimate soccer player.”

From all the way across the room, Kazuya spoke up, “Lame.”

Chad looked over, “Kazuya. You’re next.”

He sat up, “Kazuya Enoshima, ultimate ping pong player.”

“How is that better than soccer player?” Ezume muttered.

“I’ll untie myself and bash your face in right now.”

“Please don’t...” Chad said sadly....

“You’re all lucky I’m so nice and sexy,” he scoffed.

“You’re neither of those things!” Akiyoshi piped up from their corner.

“Denial is a powerful tool,” Kazuya tsked.

“Keep telling yourself that. I think you’re the one in denial, if anything.”

“Next on the list, Kandi,” Chad interrupted.

She smiled, and waved, “I’m Kandi Hinata! Ultimate candy expert!”

“I wnat candy...................” Hikawa said, kind of drowsily.

“Saaaame....” Akiyoshi added, wanting something sweet now.

“I’ll happily make you some! I can make pretty much anything you want!!” Kandi beamed.

“Can you make this fat cock?” Kazuya asked.

“Your cock is the opposite of fat,” Akiyoshi retorted.

Chad cleared his throat again, “Next. Yasu.”

“I’m, uh, Yasu Ikusaba. Ultimate star wrestler.”

“YOU WRESTLE STARS?” Hikawa beamed.

“What? No, it’s like-”

“Holy shit, beat up the sun for me!!” Aki chimed in.

“It’s not, like, stars in space, it’s, like. celebrities.”

“YOU BEAT UP CELEBRITIES?” Akiyoshi asked. “CAN YOU, LIKE, KILL REAGAN FOR ME?”

“Isn’t he already dead? Also, we’re Japanese?”

“After Reagan can you do **Timothée Chalamet**?” they continued. He started to count on his fingers, “Wait, I have to think of more celebrities who can go fuck themselves.”

“I- I don’t beat up celebri-”

“You’re next, Yuko,” Chad continued with the introductions.

She smiled nervously, “Uh, my name’s Yuko Iruma! Ultimate puppeteer.”

Akiyoshi’s eyes widened, “Omg...”

“Your hair sucks,” Kazuya commented idly.

“Are you, like, running out of things to say?” Yasu asked.

“No, but my writer is.”

“What”

Chad flipped to his next notecard, “Hiro.”

From the other corner of the room, Akiyoshi heard a barely audible voice, “U-Uhm, I’m H-Hiro Naeg-”

“BOO, YOU SUCK!!!” Kazuya yelled, pulling against his bindings.

Hiro shrunk back, covering his face with his sleeves, “Oh...”

“I’M GOING TO TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU MISERABLE FUCKER.”

“K-Kazuya.... please calm down......” Chad said, his ears flopping back.

Kazuya continued to bore his eyes into Hiro’s soul, “Fine.”

“Uh... Kaiya...” Chad continued slowly.

Kazuya immediately sat up, “WOOO, GET IT QUEEN!”

Kaiya flushed, “U-Uhm, K-Kaiya Mioda... ultimate s-stagehand...”

“YAASSSS!!!!” Kazuya attempted to clap.

Chad nodded, “Next-”

Kazuki cleared his throat, interrupting Chad, “I’m Kazuki Ouma, the ultimate emotional counselor.”

“GO OFF!!” Akiyoshi said, clapping.

Kazuki sighed, “Please just go already.”

They tilted their head, “huh?”

Chad nodded, “Yes, Akiyoshi, you are next.”

“....oh! Akiyoshi Ouma-Saihara, ultimate actor!” They stood up and took an overdramatic bow before sitting back down.

“BOOOO!!!!!” Kazuya yelled, throwing an apple that hit Akiyoshi right in the stomach.

They grabbed the spot it hit, “WHGAT THE FUCK. YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO THROW TOMATOES?”

“I wanted to shake it up,” he shrugged.

“I’m ljiterally going to kill you, I hpoe you realize,” Akiyoshi leaned back against the wall.

“You’d have to be able to stand first,” Kazuya scoffed.

“Chad, you should restrain him better.” Akiyoshi crossed his arms.

“I don’t think that would be very ethical...” he shook his head.

“Is it ethical to let your students get assaulted right in front of you? Think about it Chad. Think about it.”

“Don’t listen to him, Chad, he’s a theater kid. They’re born weak.” Kazuya rolled his eyes.

“Eat ass.”

“At least buy me dinner first!” 

“EW,” Akiyoshi stuck out their tongue.

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Kane snapped. “Anyway, I think I’m next, so I’m gonna get this shit over with. I’m Kane Owada, Ultimate percussionist.”

Chad sighed, probably out of relief, and nodded, “Alright, next is Hika-”

“Hikawa Saihara!” she said, smiling. “Ultimate game theorist! Hello, Internet, welcome to the 200th Episode of Game Theory! Technically it's the two hundred first and a-half episode because, we had a Mini Theory WAY WAY back on the channel a long time ago that's now privated because of reasons and then technically the Bendy Episode last week was the 200th episode but I thought this felt more appropriate because it's solving FNAF with one final MEGA Theory so the 200th Episode of Game theory! Proud members of The Pink Guy Truthers Club! Now for those of you don't know one of the longest held debates in FNAF Theory-dom is whether this murderer watching children die is the same as this murderer watching children die. Because of their different colors, they became dubbed Purple Guy and Pink Guy. The two most threatening colors. Taste the rainbow, SLAUGHTER THE RAINBOW!! metal music in background Anyway, since FNAF 2, I have been opposed to this theory and I can now confirm IT. IS. DEAD! Dead like a child wanting a mediocre slice of overpriced pizza, DEAD! ding dong the witch is dead One look at Scott's new strategy guide for the series "The Freddy Files" confirms it. Page 48, when describing the "Foxy Go-Go-Go!" Minigame from FNAF 2, "Purple Guy is visible in the lower left corner of the room." THERE IT IS! Clear as crystal. Purple Guy in the corner! Now comes the super awkward question that I never thought I'd have to answer: which Purple Guy? Cause there's two now and if you didn't know that, strap in. It is gonna be a long episode. FNAF as a franchise has always been defined by questions: What was the missing children's incident? Who Is Purple Guy? What's the deal with Balloon Boy? Seriously what IS the deal with Balloon Boy? But by FNAF 4, the games had just become a mire of unanswered questions, where it was becoming harder and harder to tell The difference between a Withered Freddy, a Phantom Freddy and Nightmare Freddy, let alone a Golden Freddy versus a Golden Fredbear. We had Fazbear's Fright, Fazbear's Pizzas, Fazbear Entertainment, Fredbear Diners, "Fredbear and Friends," missing children, crying children, and bites from PRETTY MUCH EVERY DECADE! Then came Sister Location where between the Butter and Bongos Theorists (myself included) struggled to try and fit together a story told by animatronics that lie, and HandUnits that lie, animatronics that fuse with other animatronics and animatronics that fuse together with humans, who then become purple... and immortal! Needless to say, it was a lot. For me one of the scariest part of FNAF wasn't the jumpscares, it was the lore. So you can understand why when the novels came out and offered what seemed to be simpler solutions, I hopped aboard. I started looking for more streamlined solutions within their pages. Hunting for clues to the games in a place where they didn't exist, but kind of looked like they exist, and probably should have existed, but didn't exist. And the only thing I accomplished in the process was making things more complicated. So all the time that FNAF 6 has been percolating in the back of Scott's mind-brain I've thrown out everything that I thought I knew about this series and I've gone back to doing what I do best darn it. Basic counting. 1 Freddy button, 2 Freddy buttons, one Foxy toe, two Foxy toes. Only this time I was aided by knowledge of where the series was headed. As well as Scott's latest release "The Freddy Files." It's a book that many others dismissed is merely an elongated strategy guide to the games, but to me it was invaluable at filtering down years worth of lore Into the details that Scott himself, deemed as the most important to focus on. And this entire process of starting at square one has helped me to see connections I never made before. enabling me to create the thing I was most scared of. ominous music A timeline. A series of events that explained key breadcrumbs that Scott has left for us along the way And the more I looked, the more it all started to make sense and that's the plan for this video and (spoiler alert) the next video to create a final definitive lore based theory, on the insanity that is FNAF. Putting to rest the key lingering questions in the first 5 entries of this franchise and opening the door for Scott to usher in FNAF 6. Since at this point, we all know he's just waiting for us to solve the previous games before he releases the new one. Right? Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't finish this theory. sigh While I could sit here and rattle off hexadecimal color codes and Animatronic design features to painfully hammer out the Timeline Inch-By-inch, no one cares. Trust me I know. I wrote two other versions of the script where I did exactly that, and both of them sucked. I was boring and confusing myself. It gets way too convoluted way too quickly when you dive Into the details, but when I took a step back I realized that the best way to understand FNAF at this point in history is to know that it's not a story about a haunted pizzeria, it's the story of a family. Meet the Aftons. A perfectly normal family of five. Father, daughter, son, older brother, and mother. And the secrets of the Fazbear's Timeline are actually buried in the fates of each one of these characters. We begin with William Afton. The original Purple Guy. The father. The one who starts this whole timeline with a story that's all too familiar to us by this point he starts killing kids at bear themed pizza restaurants. It starts back in the '70s. Should have given him a big purple afro there, Scott. FNAF 2 flashes us back to these origins. Showing us Purple Guy's first victim at Fredbear's Family Diner before flashing forward to show another five victims of the Purple Guy in the FNAF 2 location and potentially yet another five victims in The FNAF 1 location and he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids. Literally. Because his victims refused to stay dead. The soul of the first child enters the puppet who then gives life to the other children by preserving their spirits and the bodies of the other Fazbear's Animatronics give gifts give life. We've all known this for years and Scott even confirmed it. But, we had to start Somewhere since This Is where the story Begins, but where the story heads to next might surprise you. Sister Location. More specifically the Minigames from Sister Location. Where we meet Afton's Adorable green eyed Daughter, No Name. Doesn't Help that none of These Characters have a name. you see Old Billy Afton isn't content with manually killing kids anymore. He's Busy Figuring out New Ways to mass murder the Youth of this Nation and he Does what any good Business Owner Ought to do Outsources it to the machines he designs a series of Funtime Animatronics With Features Specifically Made for luring and Capturing Kids. We can see it on their blueprints. Parental Tracking, Grouping, Deter and Misdirect, Parental Voice Sync, and once again, he Would Have Gotten Away with it too if it weren't for Those Meddling Kids Or kid in This case. His own daughter. In fact, who is so excited by the circus baby animatronic that she ignores her father's warnings to stay away from it and falls victim to the claw. (screams) True FNAF Fashion she done gets herself scooped, goes on to possess Circus Baby and that causes the eye color of Baby to shift from blue to green. The tragedy results in the spin-off restaurant "Circus Baby's Pizza World" closing down in one day: the day it opens. And the Fun Times gets stored, as the trailer says, "deep below ground, where memories sleep." Just waiting for the day that they become rentals. One Afton down. Now before we kill off the next Afton child, let's rewind a minute to explain why Afton's daughter getting turned Into human fro-yo goes here, since this is a pretty extreme break from how most people understand the FNAF timeline. Evidence the first: not only do we see the animatronics actively moving around their respective galleries, but their luring and capturing features were built with the specific Intention of them acting as free-roaming robots. Something that we know was phased out in the aftermath of the Bite of '87. We also know that this incident happens before spring-lock suits get decommissioned. At night 4 of Sister Location, Baby traps you inside a spring-lock suit and says this: "You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used. At least not the way it was meant to be used." So Circus Baby and her pizzeria were from a time before the "unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous springlock failures." Which prompted all spring-locks to be banned, AKA: The Bite of '83. More on that whole thing in a minute. But perhaps the biggest clues to the timeline placement of the Baby incident come from FNAF 4, what most of us have considered the first game in the timeline, where the crying child gets bitten at his birthday party while Psychic Friend Fredbear ♫ He's here, he's there, he's everywhere ♫ ♫ Who you gonna call? ♫ ♫ Psychic Friend Fredbear! ♫ promises to put him back together. Throughout The game the Crying Child Afton's Youngest Son Keeps Hearing the words Remember. What you? saw Repeated Over and Over to him when the game first came out the Best I could do was speculate about what This was Referring to? But Now I think, We have our answer this moment his Sister Getting Scooped the crying Child Saw This Happen thus Prompting his Fear of Animatronics and We know he saw it Through One Crucial design Detail that Scott Included Look at How This Kid's Nightmares of Fredbear Materialize the Stomach Mouth it's A design Detail that We all Overlooked but There it Is Positioned in The Exact Same Way that Baby Rips in Half Two claw Grip Afton's Daughter it's How A child Would perceive that incident and that's not all it also Explains why The Afton Home has an empty Girls Room in it something That Scott Clearly Thought Was important for Us to see so why Is it empty? Because the Sister Is gone She's Dead She's a victim of Williams Sloppy Kidnapping Scheme Now just to be clear I know that a Previous Theory Said This girl is Baby but She's not it was A predictive Theory based on Visual Similarities that Didn't pan out In Sister Locations Scott very Clearly Showed Us that Afton's Daughter Doesn't Wear her Hair in Pigtails and has color hair than Pigtailed girl in FNAF Four and We all know how Picky scott is about Colors At Least at this Point of the Series he Learned his lesson after the whole Pink guy thing that's not all the lore Also Gives Us an Interesting perspective as We move on to the next Member of the Afton Clan here's A big Question that No, One's Thought to ask about this Series yet the mother mrs. Afton Where is she i mean Don't get me Wrong Adoption is a great Thing but something tells me that slick Willy Over here isn't the single Father of Three type it, was a question that I had Never Considered Until the answer Practically Slapped Me in The face While I was Reading the Freddy Files on Page 127 Scott Draws A very Clear Contrast between Funtime Freddy's Voice System and The One Belonging to baby and Ballora Quote Funtime Freddy's Audio Seems Pre-Recorded and Relates To Kids and Birthday Parties Unlike Ballora and Circus Babies Audio Which Is more Complex end Quote it's an Interesting Detail for scott to specifically Call out that I Honestly Never Considered Ballora is much more, aware of her surroundings Responding in Real-Time to movement in her Chamber and not Seeming to Rely on Pre-Recorded lines like the more Rudimentary Animatronics (in a creepy anamatronic voice) "i can hear someone creeping through my room" It Seems like more Than Just a coincidence that the only other Robot Possessing This Level of Speech Ability is the one That We know has Afton's Daughter Inside of her up until now we've all been Quick to write off ballora as Just this weird Rule 34 Bizarre New Addition to the Animatronic Roster but Is it possible that She's a bigger Part in This Story, Than We all realized this is far from Speculation? Another Major Clue Hides in The Song that She sings One That Scott Draws Particular Attention to in her Character Profile in Freddy Files the lyrics go "why do you hide inside your walls? When There is Music in My halls All I see is an empty Room No more Joy an empty Tomb It's so good to sing all day to Dance to spin to Fly away This Reference To an empty Tomb devoid of Joy Resembling A Vacant Tomb is the Same sort of language you Would hear from a parent Who Had Just Lost a child with a, child's Bedroom acting as A sort of Tomb Reminding Them of Their Loss Could it be that This Song is Referencing the Daughters empty Room that We just Talked about from FNAF 4 and if that's the case Does that Make Bloor as True IDentity Missus Afton Valora Is Motherly in A way that all the other Animatronics aren't With the Mini Rena's as her Children and She's a much Older and More Mature Looking Robot Than Anything Anything that we've Seen Throughout the Series if This? Were Truly the case based, on her Song it sounds like after the Daughter Done got Herself Scooped William retreated Into his Work and Probably A fair bit of Child murder Hiding in His private Room to bury His grief That's what ballora's is lying Hiding Inside your walls is Referencing it Would also explain why? William Has Abandoned his other Two sons by the Year 1983 the Time, We See FNAF 4 roll Around he's too? Grief-stricken Leaving the older Brother to be the one to have to take Care of the crying Child somewhere Before 1983 His wife leaves Him or eyes Or something it's not Really That Important and Afton Preserves her Memory Inside the Animatronic ballora and With That Another Afton Gets Buried and in The Basement Which brings us to 1983 and Leaves the men of the Household is the last One Standing Crying Child older Brother Michael and The Fate of William One Gets bit One Gets Scooped and One Gets Sprung ? I Don't know that sounds kind of Bad Regardless the debate of Whether Michael or william Is the true purple Guy who Ends Up in Spring-Trap As Part of next Week's Video Along with how, We know that this Is 1983 and my definitive answer on who the crying Child Becomes - Make sure you ring the Subscription Bell Down Below to find out next week as soon as Part 2 of this Ultimate FNAF Fury Airs Seriously do it Otherwise you'll Never know how this Series Ends and You'll Forever be Wondering Whether it's will Trap or mic Trap and Then fin F6 will come out and everything will be all Higgledy-Piggledy and as A final treat for Those of you, who want to get Super Nerdy About the Series and Need more Clarity on These Early Controversial Timeline Placements well sped up If you Look Beyond Just Their Fancier more modern Designs Evidence Around the sister Location Animatronics Plates to them being Earlier Models One Detail of FNAF 4 That I've Been Kicking Around in my head for a year Now as the Canonicity of the halloween Update Is Updates scott included Three New Characters Nightmare Mangle Nightmare Balloon Boy and Night Marionette the Appearances of Mangle and Marietta Both labeled as Non Can Into The Series but things Had A wrinkle With Nightmare Balloon Boy Because he got a Pass he was Deemed Canon and That Set off Huge Red Flags for me Because it tells Us a crucial Detail by the Time of FNAF 4 or Mangle doesn't Exist yet and Crying Child hasn't Seen The Puppet but Balloon Boy does exist and has Been Seen By little Jimmy night Tears over Here Logically for Scott to Officially Say That Nightmare Balloon Boy is canon he has to have Predated the events We See in Finn and for Balloon Boy Had Be Around prior To 1983 Which leads Us to what We See in Here Is sister Location sister Locations sister location's Location Is Full of Humanoid Robots here There's Ballora and Baby but There's Also These little dolls that share A similar Shape and Visual Style to Balloon Boy, they, Could seem like an Earlier Pizzeria Had A more Human Theme and The Fazbear's Restaurants That Restaurant I believe with circus Babies Pizza World now One Thing I know People are Gonna Bring Up in Sister Location Hand unit Says due to the massive Successes even more so of the unfortunate Closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza It was Clear that the Stage was set No pun for Another Contender in Children's Entertainment during the Location of Sister Location Opened after Fazbear's Pizza Close Down Would lead you to assume that the Events of Sister Location Are Happening Later in The Timeline and you Wouldn't Be Wrong They are but hand Unit is Talking About circus Babies Entertainment and rentals Baby and Ballora Were built for circus Babies Pizza World Which as I showed Came out Long before that this Coincides With what we learn About circus Babies Pizza World in The Pregame Teaser Scott Released on Scott games Quote the Grand Opening of circus Babies Pizza World has Apparently Been Canceled due The Reported Gas Leaks in The Building There was Only a handful of People that ever got to Look Inside Kids from Here and There end Quote Obviously This is all a Cover-Up for them Actually Closing The Restaurant in the Wake of Afton's Daughter's Death that's beside the Point what's important here Is that the Animatronics were built in An Earlier Time Clearly during a period When Rosy Cheeks got A big Thumbs Up in the design Department and were then Stored on the ground after Opening day When Afton's girl got Scooped some were Kept in Rotation when it out for Parties Which Explains how, Balloon Boy Shows Up in FNAF 2 all the others got Forgotten Underground only to be uncovered when Michael, was said to put them all back Together (silence) Wait, are you all still here? Oh good, because I have yet to say it: remember, it's all just a theory. A GAME THEORY! See you next week for the finale to my final FNAF theory! Well, at least final FNAF "lore" theory. I suppose I could do a science one if the mood struck, and if there is eventually news for FNAF 6, I can do a predictive theory about it, I guess. By the way, did you hit that bell yet? You should, to celebrate our 200th episode, give or take one and a half or so, but whatever! This one feels like A big event. And, finally, you remember my YouTube Red Series Game Lab? Another episode is free for you to watch right now! No YouTube Red subscription required, Available internationally, no problems, just click on it and watch. And it is, low and behold, the FNaF Episode. I put myself, as well as three other YouTubers, through a real-Life Version of the FNaF Series. 100% Recreated, too, like battery-powered doors and everything with limited Energy; It's great. Check out how I do in a real-Life Version of FNaF by clicking the box to the right Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to- I need to go record Part Two of this episode, so that way you have it ready in time for next week. Not letting you down, not making you wait a questionable amount of time for the finale to this whole thing. We got this. It's gonna be a good one.”

“Thank you Hikawa,” Akiyoshi nodded. “Very true.”

Chad blinked, looking like he had zoned out that entire time, “...yes. Th-Thank you. Hikawa. I believe that concludes… class introductions.”

“SCHOOL’S OUT!” Akiyoshi said, standing and stretching. 

“I’m afraid that’s not what that means..” Chad said. “We still have a few activ-”

“SCHOOL’S OUT, FUCK YEAH!” Kazuya chimed in, now somehow out of his bindings. “Finally, staying in this place with you losers was cramping my style. Let’s go, Kaiya!” he smiled.

Akiyoshi pulled Hikawa to her feet, Kazuki also standing up.

Chad put his paws up, “Students, please, it’s not time to g-”

“See you tomorrow, Chad!” Kazuya waved, swaggering out of the gym. Kaiya followed behind him, shyly waving to everyone else.

Everyone left in succession, despite Chad’s efforts to stop them from leaving. Akiyoshi, Hikawa, and Kazuki were the last to leave the gym, filing outside and walking down the street and to the park.

They’d bide their time before going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hikawa


	3. yaasssssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAAHHHHHH finally wrote 😋 time fo da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go off

Akiyoshi walked the block from the park to the cafe after regular school hours ended, Kazuki and Hikawa in tow. 

As Akiyoshi and Hikawa skipped along the sidewalk, making up meaningless words and phrases, Kazuki was tall enough and walked fast enough to stay a good foot or two ahead of them. Every few minutes he’d look back at them, and slow his walking pace just a little.

Kazuki made Akiyoshi sad. It was weird? Just- in the way that... Kazuki was their younger brother. But Akiyoshi never felt _older_ than him, they always felt like Kazuki was accomplishing so much more than them. It almost felt like their birth order could be swapped, seeing as Aki was so much worse at taking care of themself and others than Kazuki was, who had taken it upon himself to take care of everyone else.

Akiyoshi never liked asking for help from Kazuki. And so they rarely did. But time and time and time again, Kazuki saw through Akiyoshi’s thin, transparent smiles; their blank expressions; their obvious changes in mood. It was so _frustrating,_ quite honestly, to be so see-through. And at the whim of his _younger brother,_ no less. Akiyoshi supposed that was why Kazuki was the heir of DICE and he wasn’t.

“That bush looks like a dick!” Hikawa said, pointing to a bush.

“SOO TRUE, HIKAWA,” Akiyoshi laughed, slowing their skipping just enough to look backwards at the aforementioned Shrub.

Kazuki took some money out of his pocket, approaching the cafe entrance, “What do you two want?”

“Do they still have that ice cream thing??” Akiyoshi asked, taking out the phone they weren’t supposed to have.

Kazuki peeked in through the window, “...Yep.” He looked back at Akiyoshi, “So you want ice cream from the cafe.”

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no, no problem,” Kazuki rolled his eyes. “You, Hikawa?”

“Ultra extra-sugar frabalabpagrande mocha frappuccino soy caramel pinkitydrinkity with three pumps of creamer and double the shots of espresso!” Hikawa smiled.

Kazuki blinked, “...can I just get you a mocha with creamer and espresso?”

“No.”

He sighed, “Fine. Be right back.” He opened the door, stepping inside.

Akiyoshi walked over to one of the outdoor tables, sitting down and putting his phone in his lap. Hikawa followed, resting her head on the table and yawning.

“Hikawa didn’t sleep last night...” she said drowsily, turning her head.

Akiyoshi nodded, “Yeah…”

“Hikawa is looking forward to spending the week with Aki-Aki and Zuki, though!”

“Yah!” Akiyoshi nodded again. “I hate being alone on the weekends..”

“Hikawa too...” she sighed. “But she’s not alone! The voices keep her company!”

Akiyoshi smiled, “Tell them I say hi!”

“Okay!” she looked up. “Aki-Aki says hi!”

Akiyoshi leaned forward onto their hands, waiting.

Hikawa looked back down, smiling, “Mac says hi!” 

“YAY!” Akiyoshi chuckled. “HI MAC!”

“Mac said shut up”

“I’m going to start sobbing.”

“Mac says do it they bet you won’t”

“I’m literally an actor, sweaty,” Akiyoshi said, sitting up. They sat still for a second before closing their eyes and starting to cry tears that were only a little real.

“Did something happen,” Kazuki said, sitting down at their table.

Akiyoshi opened their eyes again, looking up at Kazuki, “Nah.” They wiped their face on the back of their fingerlessly-gloved hand before reaching out for their ice cream, “Give.”

Kazuki held out Akiyoshi’s ice cream, before handing Hikawa her coffee, “Drink up.”

“I’m not gonna drink the ice cream,” Akiyoshi said.

“You know what I mean,” Kazuki rolled his eyes.

“Do I? Maybe you want me to wait for my ice cream to melt.”

“I obviously fucking don’t,” he sighed.

“This is gaslighting”

“It’s really not..”

“That’s what you’d want me to think,” Akiyoshi crossed their arms.

“You’re going to give me a migraine,” Kazuki responded, rubbing his forehead as he took a sip of his coffee. “I don’t think you know what gaslighting is.”

“If it’s anything like trailblazing, I think I’m pretty knowledgeable.”

“Not even close.”

“What’s gaslighting then, if you’re so smart?” Akiyoshi said, eating a spoonful of his ice cream.

“As we can see, king Bach has presented a rather large spoon to his friend. The humor in this video stems from the fact that king Bach would like to eat some ice cream but his friend retorts at him, saying he can only have a spoon full, nothing more. Bach then suddenly changes his expression and body language and reveals that he is indeed in possession of a spoon. And not just any spoon, it is a massive stainless steel spoon. This is funny because you would never expect someone to just be causally in possession of a massive spoon to eat ice cream with. It is completely unorthodox and uncalled for. This is why the video is so humorous and was put on the 2012 Epic Vine Compilation playlist on YouTube,” Hikawa said, going completely catatonic.

“Hikawa gets it,” Akiyoshi said, taking another bite.

“For your information,” Kazuki started, “gaslighting is a form of psychological manipulation in which a person or a group covertly sows seeds of doubt in a targeted individual or group, making them question their own memory, perception, or judgment. It may evoke changes in them such as cognitive dissonance or low self-esteem, rendering the victim additionally dependent on the gaslighter for emotional support and validation. Using denial, misdirection, contradiction, and misinformation, gaslighting involves attempts to destabilize the victim and delegitimize the victim's beliefs.”

“...So what you’re saying is it would be gaslighting if you made me question my own sanity by implying something and then saying you _didn’t_ imply it?”

“Were you even fucking listening”

“Maybe,” they shrugged.

Kazuki poked Hikawa on the shoulder, “Drink fast, we’ve gotta be home soon.”

She stopped being catatonic, and nodded, taking sips of her coffee that were probably too fast for the amount of sugar in it.

Akiyoshi went ahead and started finishing off the rest of his ice cream, scooping the [FLAVOR] into his mouth. 

Kazuki was the first to finish what he’d ordered, standing up and tossing the empty cup into the trashcan. Hikawa and Akiyoshi both followed suit, throwing away their garbage.

Akiyoshi put their phone and their crown in their pocket, and the three of them started walking back home.

It took them about 10 minutes to get back home, because of the distance between the school and the coffee shop as well as the distance between the school and their house, which reminded Akiyoshi of an uninspired math problem.

They all stopped in front of the house, looking up at the door. Kazuki was the one to step forward and open it, and Akiyoshi felt like he was trying to stop worry from seeping into his features.

Hikawa and Akiyoshi followed close behind, Akiyoshi glancing around as soon as they could see inside.

Dad. Sitting on the couch, tapping his foot. He looked up from his phone, clearing his throat.

“3:30.”

Kazuki held eye contact as Dad stood up, a good half a foot shorter than him, and yet intimidating all the same.

“Thirty whooooole minutes late,” he said, his sickly purple hair bouncing faux-serendipitously. “Why might that be?”

Kazuki cleared his throat, “We-”

“I- I sprained my ankle during school, it- kind of slowed us down while we were walking..” Akiyoshi said, shifting on their legs to emphasize the point. Kazuki looked back at Akiyoshi like they were fucking insane.

Dad shifted his attention from Kazuki to Akiyoshi, staring down at them. That fucking few-inch height difference made them feel like the smallest person in the world, literally and metaphorically.

“..So it’s _your_ fault?” dad asked, tilting his head and tapping his chin. “You’re _sure?_ ”

Kazuki glanced between them, “It-”

“Do I look like I’m talking to you?” dad snapped, stepping closer.

Kazuki looked down, glancing back to Aki before he did.

Dad shifted his gaze again, “Aaaanyways, you said you’re to blame? Something about a- bad ankle?” He walked closer to Akiyoshi, making a ‘tsk’ noise, “Surely that didn’t delay you _thirty_ whooole minutes?”

Akiyoshi swallowed, “I-I-”

“I know when I’m being lied to, _Akiyoshi,_ ” dad said, enunciating their name like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Akiyoshi stayed silent, forcing themself to look in his eyes. They knew if they looked away they’d be, be- yelled at, or- or grabbed, or _something._

“Well? Do you think I’m stupid? Gullible? A pushover?” he laughed, shaking his head. “Fortunately, I can’t be any of those, seeing as I’m not _you._ ”

Akiyoshi’s focus shifted from one violet eye to the other, back and forth. And they were so, so _terrifying_ to look into. You could feel them mocking you, see the sinister intent covered by sickly-sweet malice if you looked into them long enough. Akiyoshi never wanted to see them again.

“And there you go again, never _fucking_ listening! Not a single cell in that pathetic body of yours is dedicated to competency and it amkes you useless! You can’t even learn from your mistakes, it’s endless!”

Akiyoshi bit the inside of their cheek and flexed their hand, just to keep themself from rocking on their heels or trying to retort. They _wanted_ to retort, every time, to yell everything that came to mind like their parents so often did. He only had enough foresight to hold his tongue.

A push from in front and a stumble backwards, causing them to hit what was most definitely Hikawa. 

“Hey!” Kazuki reached his hand forward, putting it on dad’s shoulder, and immediately Kokichi turned, hitting him in the stomach.

Akiyoshi grimaced, taking the moment’s opportunity to grab Hikawa’s arm, running past and back to their room.

Akiyoshi closed the door behind them both, even though it wouldn’t do much good without a lock. He stood breathing heavily for a second before he was pulled down by Hikawa, and under the bed. 

They looked at each other, and slowly both covered their ears. Akiyoshi heard the sound of screaming, and he coudn’t tell if it was from down the hall or his own head.

Akiyoshi couldn’t stand the feeling. 

The feeling of deep-seated futility. Of never being able to do anything. It made them so- _frustrated,_ endlessly, all the time, over and over and over again it was getting angry at themself and getting angry at dad and getting angry at everyone else and never being able to fucking do anything about it. They clenched and unclenched their fists.

They let this happen. To Kazuki, to Hikawa. They could have pushed themself harder if they weren’t ultimately selfish. But not selfish enough to notice how heavily they were breathing.

He looked over as Hikawa grabbed his arm, down at her hand. They couldn’t make noise. It wasn’t that dad probably didn’t know where they were- he must have known. It felt like he always did. But being... _here,_ down, felt safer. Like there was something between them. Even if that was an illusion.

Part of them wished that they were the one out there with Kokichi. “Part of them” meaning “most of them”. Why should Kazuki be the one to have this happen to him? Not in a _selfless_ way- in an... unfair way. It felt _unfair_ to Akiyoshi that Kazuki was the one that experienced this kind of thing. And it made them feel terrible.

The door opened again. Then it closed. And in front of the bed, Kazuki’s shoes, standing still. And the sound of heavy breathing.

After a minute, he walked around the side of the bed, and crouched down. Akiyoshi was relieved to see Kazuki’s face instead of dad’s.

“...hey.”

“hi-hi…” Hikawa said, shifting a little. “Is Zuki okay?”

Akiyoshi looked what they could see of Kazuki up and down as he nodded dismissively. “Are you guys okay?” he asked, glancing at them.

Akiyoshi and Hikawa both nodded. Hikawa grabbed Akiyoshi’s hand, leaning against him and yawning.

Kazuki nodded at them, and stood back up. Akiyoshi closed their eyes, leaning back against Hikawa. A nap wouldn’t hurt. Not like there was much for either of them to do anyway.

“Night-night, Aki...” Hikawa droned, sounding like she would doze off soon.

“Nighty nighty, Hikawa...” Akiyoshi responded, and laid drowsily, turning on their side.

Not like they could actually fall asleep. But it was the thought that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO OFF!!!
> 
> i said few inch height difference because kokichi probably like grew to 5'3 or something idk

**Author's Note:**

> yaaassssss wooo yayyyyyy woooooooo hiiii
> 
> https://foxofthedeep.tumblr.com/


End file.
